


[米希生賀]喜歡你

by Sophie_610027



Series: I was Drunk And I Love You [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FC Bayern München, German National Team, Happy Birthday Joshua Kimmich, M/M, Sober Joshua, ok so they're clear now, shy?
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_610027/pseuds/Sophie_610027
Summary: 19年磁卡生賀的後續。Joshua醒來了，頭很痛。





	[米希生賀]喜歡你

**Author's Note:**

> 沒肉，但還是有事後文wwwww  
> （我是愛米希的相信我
> 
> 謝謝被我轟炸的校對小天使 真心愛妳<3  
> 謝謝點開這篇文章而且有勇氣看完它的你  
> 棄權聲明：我不擁有他們，可是在我的文章裡、我的世界裡他們擁有彼此

Joshua在一陣劇烈頭痛中醒來。

 

雖然沒張開眼睛看但應該已經天亮了，因為光線強到能穿透眼皮讓他眼前發白。

頭還一陣陣痛著，同時其他感官也漸漸甦醒。他聞到有些熟悉的柔軟精和肥皂混合的味道，好像和家裡的不太一樣，但聞起來很舒服；然後是感覺到有點涼，他除了腰部的被單以外大概什麼也沒穿；身上似乎被什麼東西壓著，他可以感覺到背後貼著物體的暖暖的安全感。

經過（大概十分鐘？）一陣內心掙扎Joshua終於睜開雙眼——果然，窗外陽光普照，可能已經快中午了。

Joshua並不是一個喜歡賴床的人，他的作息甚至可以說是相當規律，只要時間一到就會自動醒來。他想自己會睡到中午一定也是情有可原，因為他不只頭痛，全身上下也都疼得要死。他覺得自己的骨頭都要散了，簡直比訓練的時候跟Niklas相撞還可怕。

Joshua抬頭尋找放在床頭櫃上的時鐘，卻發現它沒在平常放的地方。於是在維持側躺姿勢且不移動身體的情況下，Joshua開始向一旁尋找。

接著他尚未完全開機的大腦愣了一下。

 

『我什麼時候有這種灰色窗簾？』

 

帶著滿腹疑惑，Joshua緩緩將目光移向落地窗旁的牆上。

從最靠近地板的地方有張海報印著藍色的盾徽，往上有好幾張藍白色系的海報，其中夾雜著一兩張紅白相間的，而最上面黑白色調的那些則是最大的，Joshua模模糊糊地看見了一排人影。

好，這下他真的醒了，而且他確定這不是他的房間。

他很確定自己的房間沒有那麼多藍色（除了他偷偷買的那張Leon的），只有幾張紅色的和那些國家隊的海報。

Joshua的小腦袋開始認真思考自己究竟身在何方，然後翻了個身。

⋯⋯

一定是他起床的方式不對。

Joshua眨了眨眼。

又揉了揉。

 

⋯⋯⋯

⋯⋯⋯⋯

一覺醒來發現自己被自己的朋友/隊友/暗戀的人抱在懷裡睡的經驗不多吧。而且沒穿衣服呢。

兩個人都。沒。穿。

感受到好不容易開機的大腦又離他而去，Joshua乾脆放棄理清頭緒，直接開始欣賞⋯⋯不，是觀察起了現在的狀況。

還沒醒來的那位用右手環著他，這大概就是壓在他身上的重量來源；被Joshua壓在脖子下另一隻手八成已經麻掉了；一頭深棕色的捲髮在頭上亂成一團鳥窩，雖然Joshua很想揉，不過沒這個膽動手怕把人吵醒。

Joshua定定地看著Leon的臉（睡著的時候給人的感覺比平常更像一個和他同齡的人）：額前垂下的一撮頭髮、兩道形狀漂亮的眉毛、高高的顴骨、修剪整齊的鬍子、飽滿的下唇，線條優美的胸肌和塊塊分明的六（或是八？）塊肌和他很確定Leon有但現在看不見的兩條人魚線——

 

哇喔，他想起來了。

 

那可真是⋯⋯尤其是再往下，看到被被單遮住的胯部那裡的某個怎麼看都不太像是普通皺褶而且不小的隆起的時候。

Joshua覺得全身上下的血液跟瘋了一樣往他的臉上竄，如果有面鏡子的話他大概可以看到自己的臉基本跟拜仁主場球衣同款。

所以他在Leon家、Leon的房間、Leon的床上，他昨天喝醉了爬到Leon腿上然後哭了不小心告白了。

重點是居然還成功了。

雖然沒有聽到一個明確的答覆但這個結果應該是答應了吧？他腰疼著呢。

 

「嗯⋯⋯」Leon的聲音把Joshua從自己的腦內小劇場拉回現實。

「Jo？」Leon的眼睛還是半閉著的，右手施力把Joshua拉向自己：「Guten Morgen（早安）。」

Joshua在內心偷偷吐槽現在已經是Guten Tag（日安）了。

抬眼看向Leon，他回答：「Guten Morgen。」

Leon的眼睛睜開了，而且眼神看起來意外地清醒，左手撫著Joshua後腦勺上剛長出來的短髮，右手離開他的背，轉而摸向他的臉頰。

「臉怎麼那麼紅？」

「呃⋯⋯」Joshua覺得自己的臉在發燙。

「⋯⋯你還記得？記得多少？」

「嗯⋯⋯」Joshua吞了口口水，「基本上，全部。」

Leon看著他的眼神突然變得認真起來，而手依然放在他的臉上。

「你後悔嗎？」他問。

「什麼意思？」

「你喝醉了。」Leon皺眉，輕聲對他說道：「我不知道你說的是不是真的。我怕我誤會了，如果⋯⋯」

Joshua望進Leon溫暖的褐色眼睛，看見藏在那些溫柔後的顧慮和害怕。

Joshua不禁笑了起來。

Leon一臉困惑，問：「你在笑什麼？」

「Leon。」Joshua伸出兩隻手，捧著Leon的臉。

「聽好了，我不後悔昨天晚上的事，雖然發生的契機跟我計劃的不太一樣⋯⋯但我就算喝醉了也不會隨便爬到別人身上。我現在挺清醒的，而且，Leon，我喜歡你。聽見了沒有？我喜歡LE-ON GO-RE-T-Z-KA！要是你敢跟我說昨天的事當作沒發生過你下半輩子就死定了！」

雖然說得理直氣壯，Joshua心裡其實也沒個底。要是Leon想的和他不一樣怎麼辦？

沒想到，聽完他這串宣言，Leon先是愣了一下，然後微微勾起嘴角，傾身吻了Joshua的額頭、眼角、鼻梁、鼻尖，最後才是嘴唇。

鬍子蹭在他臉上的感覺有點癢，不過他倒是希望這感覺可以多來個幾次。

Joshua開心地笑了，偷偷伸出舌頭探進Leon微張的雙唇，頂了頂他的虎牙，舌頭頑皮地在他嘴裡打著圈。

他感覺到Leon也笑了，慢慢拉開距離結束這個吻——然後突然起身殺個Joshua措手不及。

 

Leon居高臨下看著Joshua，滿臉盡是溫柔的笑意。

「那麼，既然你同意了，我們正式地再來一次吧，mein Schatz。」

 

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> *Leon在波鴻（VfL Bochum）開始了他的職業生涯，波鴻的標誌是藍白的盾徽；沙爾克04（FC Schalke 04），AKA皇家藍軍代表色為藍白。  
> *Joshua從斯圖加特、萊比錫到拜仁這三支都紅紅的（？）  
> *德國國家隊以黑白為主色調  
> *Guten Morgen（早安）和Guten Tag（日安）以早上十點為分界


End file.
